


It's Not Cosmetic

by Sumiregava



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Bros, Secret Identity, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>После Афганистана и появления Железного Человека, Щ.И.Т. предложил Тони выбор. Он мог либо сказать правду, либо объявить Железного Человека личным телохранителем, навсегда скрыв от мира его – и свое – лицо.</i>
</p><p>Или:</p><p>История о том, как сохранить тайну личности в доме, битком набитом шпионами и супергероями. Правильный ответ: никак. Зато в процессе можно вволю наломать дров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Переезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Cosmetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989272) by [withasideofangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideofangst/pseuds/withasideofangst). 



> Спасибо моей бете, **meg aka moula**!  
>  Отдельно хочу заметить, что я воспользовалась далеко не всеми ее рекомендациями, так что возможные огрехи текста лежат на моей совести.

После Афганистана и появления Железного Человека, Щ.И.Т. предложил Тони выбор. Он мог либо сказать правду, либо объявить Железного Человека личным телохранителем, навсегда скрыв от мира его — и свое — лицо.

Агент по имени Агент так и не произнес этого вслух, но Тони взломал сервера Щ.И.Т.а и выяснил, что они предпочли бы второй вариант. «Да» — Железному Человеку и «нет» —Тони Старку, и всё такое.

Он согласился, только чтобы уберечь Пеппер, и пусть на его взгляд история с телохранителем была шита белыми нитками, никто в ней не усомнился. Да и с чего бы им? Уж кто-кто, а Тони Старк точно не был супергероем.

***

Афганистан дорого ему обошелся. Костюм Железного Человека стал для Тони не просто красивой декорацией — разве что отчасти. Да, теперь у него в груди горел арк-реактор, но в костюме легче было физически легче дышать, а еще он помогал двигаться, что придавало походке и жестам Железного Человека некоторую долю механистичности, которую Тони не так-то просто было изобразить.

А еще оставались шрамы.

Единственной причиной, по которой Тони все еще являлся глянцевым плейбоем — любимцем публики, были его собственные передовые изобретения.

Дисгайзер — «маска» для лица — был моментально выкуплен Щ.И.Т.ом, едва только Тони его изобрел, хотя качество их прибора и хромало по сравнению с тем, что он приберег для себя. Для острого взгляда, знающего, на что обращать внимание, «маска» Щ.И.Т.а могла быть заметна, его — нет. Даже после того, как была сформирована команда Мстителей, и Тони пришлось держать обманку включенной все то время, что он проводил вне костюма, Наташа и Бартон, два лучших шпиона всех времен и народов, так и не поняли, с чем имеют дело.

Сделать такую же качественную маскировку для рук, которая бы поддерживала бы иллюзию, даже когда он ими работал или, к примеру, что-то брал, было сложнее, но он преуспел и тут. Тем не менее, иллюзия не могла помочь с тактильными ощущениями при прикосновениях, и Тони искренне радовался, что все вокруг уже давно в курсе, как он не любит брать вещи из чужих рук.

А теперь это эволюционировало в полный отказ от прикосновений.

У него был заключен контракт с одним весьма благоразумным агентством эскорт-услуг, обеспечивающем появление Тони Старка на публике — как обычно — под руку с очередной красоткой. Вот только каждая из них была надежно проинструктирована избегать каких бы то ни было прикосновений к его коже и заодно помогать ему отваживать всех прочих, желающих подобраться к Тони поближе.

И, конечно же, любой из этих девушек платили достаточно, чтобы они и на Страшном Суде поклялись, что — да, они спали с Тони Старком, и он полностью соответствует своей репутации.

Тони немного нервничал из-за будущего присутствия Мстителей, поэтому, пригласив их в Башню, первым делом решил ознакомить их с некоторыми основными правилами.

— А вот и мои любимые супергерои! — обрадованно воскликнул он, игнорируя несколько раздраженные ответные взгляды, к которым давно привык. — Я вижу, что Железный Человек передал мое приглашение, и еще раз повторяю: добро пожаловать. Для каждого из вас приготовлен собственный этаж, на отдельном этаже — общий спортзал, еще на одном — лаборатория доктора Беннера. Кухня и гостиная общие, но небольшие кухни есть у каждого. Если будет нужно что-то еще — скажите мне или купите сами.  
Он раздал Мстителям по небольшому конверту.  
— Это — ваши карты доступа в здание. Если вы приложите большой палец к карточке — да, именно так, — у Джарвиса будут данные вашего биосканирования, так что никто больше не сможет ею воспользоваться. А это ваши кредитки, безлимитные, используйте на здоровье, но! — тут он указал на Бартона, на всякий случай отступившего на полшага, — о тебе меня уже предупредили, и если ты станешь покупать всякие всяческие подозрительные штучки, чтобы устраивать мне дурацкие розыгрыши, Джарвис заблокирует счет. Ты меня слышал. Вопросы?

Четверо присутствующих Мстителей (Тор отбыл в Асгард, хотя и его ждал готовый этаж, на случай, если он вернется), молча таращились на него, сбитые с толку привычным ему темпом речи. Стив разглядывал черную кредитку со священным ужасом, а вот Бартон на свою чуть ли слюни не пускал.

— Отлично. Теперь пара правил этого дома, и я наконец разрешу Джарвису показать вам ваши апартаменты. Ах, да, надо же вас представить. Итак, Мстители, это — Джарвис, мой ИИ, — церемонно произнес Тони и на мгновение умолк, заметив озадаченный вид Капитана. 

— Рад вас видеть, — вежливо откликнулся Джарвис.

Все четверо вздрогнули, Наташа и Клинт слажено потянулись к оружию.

— ИИ — в смысле, Искусственный Интеллект? — уточнил Стив.

Тони мысленно поморщился. 

— Ах да, прости, ты же провалялся во льдах последние семьдесят лет. Да, Джей — ИИ. И нет, Бартон, он не собирается превращаться в Скайнет, — добавил он, точно распознав на лице агента выражение «я сейчас остроумно пошучу». — Не обращай на это внимания, —обратился он к Капитану. — Именно Джарвис занимается домом, и броней Железного Человека, и вашей телефонией. Кстати.

Он перебросил каждому Старкфон — модель из тех, что не появится на рынке еще с полгода. Со специальными дополнениями исключительно для Мстителей и особыми протоколами безопасности, которые окажутся в широкой продаже лишь через несколько лет.

— Телефоны. Джарвис подключен к ним, так что спрашивайте его, если не разберетесь, как ими пользоваться. Вообще-то, там есть еще и инструкция, специально для тех из нас, кто эти технологии впервые видит, — добавил он, старательно не глядя на Капитана. — Заряд держится два месяца без смены батарей, и мы над этим еще работаем, плюс они пуленепробиваемые, водонепроницаемые, в огне не горящие и так далее и тому подобное, но разогревать их в микроволновке не стоит. — Тут- он снова посмотрел на Бартона, который выглядел самую малость смущенным. — Да-да, я знаю, о чем ты подумал.

— Мистер Старк, — начал было Капитан, но Тони в яростном отрицании замахал руками перед его носом.  
— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Нет. Старый Добрый Папаша, — это он произнес быстро, но презрительная насмешка в его голосе была настолько заметна, что капитана передернуло. — вот кто был «Мистер Старк», а меня зовут Тони. К тому же, тебе сколько? Кажется, девяносто? Ты не можешь звать меня мистером Старком! — Он шутливо содрогнулся.

Капитан тихонько вздохнул.

— Ладно, пусть будет «Тони». Просто... как-то это слишком. Ты даешь нам дом, и эти телефоны, и...

Тони отмахнулся.

— Я — миллиардер, и, хотя в последнее время трачу жуткие деньги на благотворительность, большую часть жизни я провел, изобретая оружие, которое отправило на тот свет множество невинных людей. У меня больше крови на руках, чем у любого из вас, даже профессиональных шпионов-тире-профессиональных убийц, которых в этой комнате двое. Броня Железного Человека и приют для Мстителей — лучшее, что я сделал в этой жизни. Так что просто возьмите эти чертовы карточки.

Эта неожиданная исповедь явно привела его гостей в замешательство, так что Тони, нервно потирая руки, поспешил сменить тему.

— Ладно, разобрались и давайте к этому не возвращаться. Джей, на чем я остановился? А, точно. Несколько домашних правил. Первое: Железный Человек тоже здесь живет, но появляется лишь периодически. Да, я знаю, кто он, но для всех остальных его личность остается тайной. Я не могу ее открыть. Если хотите, можете спросить его сами, но он вам, скорее всего, не ответит. И пока вы живете здесь, вы не должны шпионить за ним. Любым способом. Это его личный выбор, уважайте его. 

Тони сглотнул, ненадолго отведя взгляд.

— Второе: никто не должен заходить в мою мастерскую без меня или Железного Человека. Если вам непременно надо будет что-нибудь взорвать — делайте это здесь. Охранные протоколы Джарвиса _будут_ атаковать любого, кто сунется туда без разрешения, считайте, что я вас предупредил, — Тони пожал плечами. Он был абсолютно серьезен, но старался не показывать этого.

— И последнее. — На мгновение его лицо стало очень холодным. — Я  _в самом деле_ не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются. Я знаю, что Фьюри давал вам мое личное дело, так что вы должны быть хоть в какой-то степени в курсе того, что со мной случилось. Так что — вот. Не прикасайтесь ко мне. Я не шучу; если вы попробуете — вы здесь больше не живете. Я не собираюсь играть перед вами царя горы, но это и мой дом тоже, так что просто... не надо, — сухо закончил он, замерев и избегая смотреть им в глаза.

Мгновение спустя Капитан кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Ста... Тони. Мы будем соблюдать твои правила. И зови меня Стив. — Он рефлекторно протянул руку, но тут же опомнился.

Остальные трое согласно кивнули.

— Отлично, — заключил Тони, стараясь скрыть облегчение. — Теперь Джей покажет вам ваши комнаты, а я возвращаюсь к себе. Железный Человека присоединится к вам чуть позже.

Он оставил их, шагнув во второй лифт, ведущий прямо в его мастерскую, и наконец-то выдохнул, хотя сам не заметил, когда успел задержать дыхание. Его напряжение немного спало. 

— Джей?

— Да, сэр?

— Может быть, это и сработает.


	2. Предложение

Железный Человек слабо застонал. Как обычно, пройдя через голосовой скремблер, эти звуки обрели полное подобие статистических помех. Развалившийся на кушетке Стив как раз стянул с себя шлем и бросил взгляд в сторону Тони.

– Железный Человек, ты как?

Наташа и Бартон тоже были бы не прочь это узнать, судя по скорости, с которой они к нему развернулись, но, очевидно, ничего странного в его позе не заметили. Брюс был занят тем, что накладывал Клинту швы на рану на боку, и не отвлекался от стежков.

– В порядке, Кэп, – отозвался Тони. – Немного паршиво, но я переживу.

Стив заметно колебался.

– Как насчет... – Он умолк было, но потом все-таки продолжил: – Ты вообще можешь выбраться наружу? Только для медосмотра.

Никто не собирался допытываться насчет его личности, решил Тони, это обычная человеческая забота.

– Да, – спокойно произнес он, – я так и сделаю. Попрошу Старка осмотреть меня прежде, чем он займется костюмом.

Стив кивнул, почти удовлетворенный ответом, но Тони заметил (если не врала камера углового обзора), что Брюс озабоченно нахмурился и не спускал с него взгляда, пока он не покинул комнату. И не успел Тони дойти хотя бы до лифта, как услышал за спиной шаги. 

– Погоди, – позвали его. Тони обернулся. Брюс выглядел не очень уверенно, и его все еще потряхивало после битвы.

Тони ждал.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сохранить свою личность в тайне, и я – я не прошу тебя пересмотреть это решение, – волнуясь, проговорил Брюс. – Но если нужно заняться твоими ранами, я мог бы это сделать. Не обязательно говорить мне, кто ты такой.

Тони незаметно улыбнулся под маской. До сих пор им не так-то часто доводилось сражаться плечом к плечу, но Железный Человек всегда мог рассчитывать на поддержку Халка, а Тони Старк и Брюс Беннер неплохо ладили. 

– Мне казалось, что это не твоя специализация, док, – отозвался он, и легкая шутливость его тона явно миновала голосовые фильтры, судя по облегчению во взгляде Брюса. Он все еще немного нервничал в компании Железного Человека – ну, когда не был Халком.

– Не моя, – согласился Брюс, чуть улыбнувшись уголком рта. – Тем не менее, даже когда эти ребята никого не подпускают к своим ранам, мне они доверяют – это лучшее, что у них есть. Я знаю, что мистер Старк специалист во всем, что касается костюма, но вряд ли хоть одна из его докторских имеет отношение к медицине. Так что, если нужно починить что-то, в чем он не разбирается, я могу взглянуть, если ты позволишь.

Тони ощутил комок в горле и вынужден был сглотнуть перед тем, как отвечать.

– Спасибо, док, – произнес он очень серьезно.

Брюс одарил его чуть более заметной улыбкой.

– Зови меня просто Брюс. 

Тони кивнул и развернулся к лифту.

– Да, Брюс, – окликнул он через плечо. – Старк наверняка захочет, чтобы ты звал его Тони.

– Ты его так не зовешь.

Тони замер перед дверями лифта.

– Ну, он мой босс.

***  
Получасом позже Тони сидел посреди мастерской, затемнив ее стеклянные стены согласно режиму секретности. Части костюма были разбросаны там и сям, но он не обращал на них внимания: привалившись к стене и тяжело дыша, он зашивал рваную рану на руке в том месте, где пробитый доспех острым краем пропорол кожу.

Воздух обжигал огнем. Обычно он отфильтровывался костюмом, который заодно впрыскивал Тони обезболивающие, когда это требовалось (что происходило куда чаще, чем Тони готов был признать), но нельзя же принимать лекарства, зашивая себе рану. От них, знаете ли, руки обычно трясутся.

Только закончив с перевязкой ран, он принял обезболивающее и поручил Джарвису начать починку костюма. Критических повреждений не наблюдалось, так что ИИ прекрасно мог справиться и без него.   
Он облачился натянул в облегающие футболку и штаны – родные братья поддоспешника Железного человека, в которых обычно спал. Они, хоть и в меньшей мере, но обеспечивали тот же фильтрующий эффект, что и доспех. В качестве Тони Старка он носил свое спецбелье так часто, как только мог, – не слишком часто, на самом деле, демонстрировать его публике было бы рискованно. И над этим, кстати, действительно стоило поработать.

Обычно он прятал его, надевая поверх что-то с длинным рукавом и застегнутое на все пуговицы. Спал он в нем всегда – и собирался делать это до тех пор, пока не сумеет приспособить доспех для хоть немного более комфортного сна. 

Поверх он натянул пижаму и включил дисгайзер на запястьях, на случай, если кто-нибудь захочет к нему вломиться, и надел неповрежденный шлем от другого костюма, чтобы облегчить дыхание.

Опыт, знаете ли, способствовал.

У суперзлодеев мерзейшее чувство времени, если кто не в курсе. Они как чуяли, когда Тони ложился спать.

А спать Тони ненавидел. Он избегал сна так долго, как только мог, но сейчас он бодрствовал уже пятьдесят девять часов, и теперь, после битвы, был вынужден сдаться. Но, несмотря на чудовищную усталость, сопровождавшая его все время боль не давала заснуть. Вздохнув, он потянулся за одним из сотен крошечных инъекторов, им же и изобретенных и спрятанных подальше от чужих глаз. Крошечные, круглые, размером не больше пуговицы, и каждый содержал достаточно седатива, чтобы вырубить Тони на всю ночь.

Он улегся на диван, закрыл глаза и, прижав инъектор к тыльной стороне ладони, активировал его нажатием. Инъектор тихо зашипел, и седатив впитался в кровь прямо через кожу.

Через минуту Тони отключился.


	3. На подхвате

Когда Тони Старк вернулся обратно в общую гостиную, костюма на нем уже не было. Под удобными джинсами и привычной заношенной футболкой с длинными рукавами все еще был тот самый облегающий поддоспешник, который (заодно с таблетками) позволял превратить причиняемую воздухом мучительную боль в нечто терпимое. Включенные дисгайзеры маскировали кожу там, где она не была прикрыта одеждой.

Бартон угнездился на вершине крепкого стеллажа, установленного по приказу Тони после того, как тот заметил, что лучник предпочитает места повыше, с почти стопроцентным обзором. Тони прикинул, что стоит добавить еще и несколько веревочных гамаков, чтобы Клинт мог смотреть фильмы вместе с остальной командой: полки выглядели не особенно удобными, а Бартон проводил на них куда больше времени, чем Тони ожидал.

Стив застолбил за собой отдельный диван и сейчас лежал на нем, уткнувшись носом в папку. (С файлами Щ.И.Т.а, не иначе. Парню научиться бы расслабляться).

Наташа чистила ножи и пистолеты, разложив их на кофейном столике. Брюса нигде не было видно, но, судя по доносящимся с кухни ароматам, сегодня была его очередь готовить.  
Появление Тони не осталось незамеченным.

Стив приветствовал его кивком, хотя и выглядел немного удивленным: Тони появлялся не так уж часто, и среди агентов Щ.И.Т.а давно ходили слухи, что ПТСР превратил его в затворника. Похоже, этим слухам верили.

— Привет, Капитан Блестяшка, — отозвался Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более легкомысленно.

Услышав это прозвище, Стив вздрогнул и нахмурился, но больше никак не отреагировал, — в отличие от Бартона, который попытался скрыть смешок за деланным кашлем. Наташа на мгновение оторвалась от своих ножей, и Тони вздохнул с облегчением, когда она к ним вернулась.

Не желая дразнить это рыжее лихо, пока оно тихо, Тони направился в кухню, где сейчас обреталось лихо зеленое.

— Привет, Брюс, — улыбнулся он, когда тот повернулся на шум, ни на секунду не прекращая что-то помешивать. Опознать блюдо Тони не сумел, но пахло вкусно.

— Обед почти готов. Ты с нами?

Тони постарался ничем не выдать своего удивления, но не вполне преуспел: судя по взгляду Брюса, кое-что тот успел заметить.

— Я не хочу навязываться...

— Ты прекрасно впишешься... — одновременно с ним произнес Брюс.

Далее последовала неловкая пауза, которую Тони, «наклеив» на место потерянную улыбку, поспешил прервать:

— О, милый, нужно было сразу признаться, что ты по мне соскучился!

Непривычный к таким подначкам Брюс смешался, заставив Тони на мгновение забыться. По старой памяти он протянул руку, чтобы опустить ее на чужое плечо, но вовремя спохватился и ограничился лишь широким взмахом.

В конце концов он остался на кухне с Брюсом, развлекая того разговорами. (Хотя Брюсу тоже иногда удавалось вставить реплику — когда Тони делал паузу на вдох).

Скоро обед был готов — тут Брюс не обманул. Он взялся за салат, а Тони было поручено отнести на стол жаркое (вспышку боли, вызванную прикосновением к горячей посуде, он проигнорировал).

Мстители мгновенно оказались за столом, стоило на нем появится еде, и Брюс взмахом руки отправил Клинта на кухню за тарелками и приборами. Стив подтянулся туда же за стаканами, а Тони — за порцией фальшивого бренди, на вид и запах не отличимого от настоящего, но не содержавшего ни капли алкоголя. Тони давно уже понял, что алкоголь плохо сочетается с обезболивающими, и припрятал поддельную бутылку среди обычных.

Нельзя сказать, что репутация почти-алкоголика никогда ему не мешала; некоторое время назад он даже собирался открыть миру истинное положение вещей. Но быстро понял, что из данной ситуации тоже можно извлечь выгоду: однажды он здорово перебрал с лекарствами и на следующий день, по словам Пеппер, выглядел в точности, как после пьянки. Так что из фальшивого алкоголя в итоге вышло неплохое прикрытие.

Он задвинул заветную бутылку подальше, прежде чем предложить остальным что-нибудь градусом повыше.

Стив отказался, выразительно нахмурившись при виде стакана в руке Тони, а вот Бартон согласился. Наташа так и вовсе позаботилась о себе сама, выбрав отличную водку. (Эту водку, заодно с несколькими другими популярными в России напитками, Тони специально заказал, когда Наташа переехала в Башню. Она так ничего ему и не сказала, — за что он был отдельно благодарен, — но наверняка оценила).

Когда они расселись и занялись обедом, Тони вдруг осознал, что ему этого не хватало. Не хватало людей. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он находился среди тех, кому доверял (в основном), если не считать Пеппер и Роуди. И уж точно никто из этих людей не задерживался с ним рядом, даже до того, как Мстители переехали в Башню.

Он подозревал, что никому просто не хотелось видеть, во что его превратил Афганистан. Кто бы мог вынести его новые зависимости? А разумные границы он пересек давным-давно... И он не мог никого всерьез винить: пусть он немного и изменился к лучшему, но все его недостатки остались при нем. И Тони не собирался сообщать Мстителям, что он — Железный Человек, потому что это значило бы потерять и их тоже.

Они долго сидели за столом; Тони обменивался шуточками с Бартоном, пока Стив и Брюс не начали покатываться со смеху, — и даже Наташа улыбнулась.

Нет, серьезно, Тони мог поклясться, что она даже хихикнула раз или два. И, конечно же, в такой чудесный момент их просто не могли не поднять по тревоге.

Через мгновение за столом никого не осталось — все поспешили за снаряжением. Стив пытался было извиниться перед Тони, но тот только отмахнулся, торопливо направляясь к своему лифту.

— Я пришлю к вам Железного Человека, как только он будет готов.

***

Сражение не успело еще толком разгореться, когда над головами Мстителей пронесся Железный Человек, разом сбив четырех инопланетян, пытавшихся напасть на Капитана Америку со спины. Стив повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть красно-золотой росчерк в небе, и тут же в коммах раздался механический голос:

— Простите, что опоздал.

— И что же тебя задержало? — поинтересовался Бартон, снося выстрелом инопланетянина, пытавшегося атаковать Наташу.

— А вы уже соскучились?

— Народ, не отвлекайтесь! — призвал Стив. Тони почти услышал его раздраженный вздох.

Железный Человек устремился в атаку. Сенсоры его костюма позволяли захватить одновременно дюжину целей и тут же поразить их без единого промаха.

— И это ты называешь весельем, Крылатая Башка? — протянул Тони с улыбкой, от души наслаждаясь зрелищем Капитана Америки, который снова дернулся, услышав прозвище, — второй раз за день!

— Ты... что? — сбился с мысли, как и ожидалось, Стив, сокрушая щитом очередного инопланетянина.

— Похоже, из-за тебя Кэп завис, — сообщил Клинт, явственно ухмыляясь. — Отличная работа, Железный Чело...

Тони резко развернулся в воздухе, когда связь прервалась, и успел увидеть падающую с крыши здания темно-синюю фигурку, которую преследовала полудюжина инопланетян. Сенсоры его костюма позволили мгновенно установить, у кого из них был лук Клинта.

— Бартон! — одновременно вскрикнули Стив и Наташа.

— Черт, — выругался Тони, резко меняя направление и наращивая энергию репульсоров, а потом сбросил скорость, чтобы не сломать Бартону кости при подхвате. Он поймал Клинта меньше чем в пятидесяти футах от земли, и вышел из пике в идеальную бочку, после чего опустил того на землю и немедленно взмыл вертикально вверх.

— Железный Человек, — хрипло проговорил Бартон, которому явно было нехорошо, — если ты еще раз попытаешься меня так прокатить, я воткну тебе стрелу в смотровую щель.

— Бартон? — произнес Стив.

— Погоди минуту, меня сейчас вырвет, — отозвался Клинт, но тут же оживился, стоило только Тони заложить над его головой еще один вираж и сбросить под ноги спасенный лук.

— Он в порядке, Крылоголовый, только расклеился немного, — ухмыльнулся Тони, прежде чем нырнуть обратно в гущу схватки.

Ему пришлось поймать Стива, которого пинком сбросили с края здания, и еще дважды — Бартона. После битвы он некоторое время занимался тем, что орал на этого придурка, который и пяти минут на крыше не может пробыть, чтобы с нее не свалиться, пока не сообразил, что все Мстители собрались вокруг с характерными улыбочками. И это уже беспокоило.

— В чем дело?

— Да так, — улыбнулся Стив. — Ты действительно командный игрок.

Тони искренне обрадовался, что шлем скрывает его приоткрытый от изумления рот. Он кое-как отдал свой привычный салют и поспешил обратно в Башню.

Когда неделю спустя Железный Человек наткнулся на Стива и Марию Хилл, просматривающих фото всех сражений, в которых побывали Мстители, включая нападение Локи, он увидел снимок червоточины, сделанный с телефона чьей-то трясущейся рукой. Побелев под маской как полотно, он развернулся и убрался оттуда подальше.

Никто отдельно не акцентировал на этом внимание, но Железный Человек не появлялся еще примерно с неделю, и все это время Тони Старк сидел безвылазно в мастерской, занятый разработками для Старк Индастриз и Мстителей.

Случай с червоточиной физически и психологически повлиял на него не так сильно, как Афганистан, но при подобных напоминаниях о ней Тони спешил забиться в нору, окружив себя лишь Джарвисом и роботами.

Но Мстители хотя бы не задавали лишних вопросов, и когда Тони Старк и Железный Человек объявились вновь, все сделали вид, что не заметили их отсутствия.


End file.
